darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sweet Safari Zone Soiree
The fourteenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-eighth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One camper confronts another about how they're dealing with a situation, while several other campers wonder about a friend's advice. During the challenge, which involves campers catching each other in Poke Balls in the Safari Zone, one camper tries to keep two others apart, and another camper enters an awkward situation when confronted by someone they hoped to avoid. In the end, an unexpected camper saves the day for their team. In the end, one camper appears to be the target, but another camper pulls an unexpected stunt that ends up changing the outcome. And in the end, one camper makes a proposal to another that turns into a threat when they disagree about how to deal with someone. Plot Luxio feels a bit down now that Piloswine has been eliminated, but Diglett and Wooper comfort her, although Wooper unintentionally sabotages Diglett's efforts a bit. Diglett reminds his two friends that Piloswine warned them to watch out for Hypno, and Wooper reminds him to watch out for Trapinch, who hasn't taken Diglett's rejection well. Diglett shudders at the thought of Trapinch biting him with her huge jaws. Pidgeot confronts Ninetales, asking what's going on between her and Arcanine. Ninetales is defensive but Pidgeot points out that Ninetales never spends any time with her other friends anymore and that she and Arcanine seem like they're getting to be "more than friends." Ninetales unintentionally defends Arcanine over Houndoom when Pidgeot brings him up, making Pidgeot tell her she needs to break up with Houndoom if she really does like Arcanine. Ninetales insists that she misses Houndoom and is spending time with Arcanine because she's lonely but still doesn't want to break up with Houndoom. Ninetales adds that Arcanine knows she and Houndoom are dating and that he isn't trying to get with her, which is a lie; she had never told him, and wasn't sure why. Pidgeot lets Ninetales go but doesn't seem convinced, and neither does Ninetales herself. Gardevoir is with her friends, stunned that they managed to win last challenge after the Piloswine food fiasco. Mismagius agrees and notices that Froslass still has a bow on her head, which was placed there a while ago when Trapinch gave her a makeover. Froslass quickly leaves to take it off, insisting in the confessional that she definitely did not leave it there because Gengar said it was cute. Mismagius wonders if something is up with Froslass, who has seemed more reserved lately. Hitmonlee giggles as he crawls under the plane, trying to get back in. Unfortunately for him, the plane pulls into a sudden landing in the Safari Zone, crushing Hitmonlee underneath it. Mew welcomes the campers to the Safari Zone of Johto. He has Mewtwo toss Safari Balls to all the campers, who all catch them except Golbat, who is sucked inside and soon released by Murkrow at Mew's request. Mew begins explaining the challenge, saying it's like last season when they played tag with small flags, casually reminding an irritated Charmeleon of when he ripped off his own flag after he assumed victory and caused his own team to lose. This time, they will be capturing opposing team members in Safari Balls, but unlike last time, if the camper is released from the Safari Ball or escapes on their own, they can rejoin the game, so it's more like freeze tag. Froslass asks why the larger campers have larger balls, prompting Banette to make an innuendo joke and get into a fight with Mewtwo. After Mew breaks that up, he explains that he did it so the smaller campers could have a fair chance to carry and throw their Safari Balls, but they're the same in every other way than size. The sheltered Froslass is confused about what she did wrong, but Charmeleon and Gliscor are still laughing at Banette's joke in the confessional. Mewtwo brings out two tables and Mew adds that they can put the Safari Balls there when they're done with them. The campers get a minute to spread out before starting. Gengar avoids being spotted by Mismagius, who has already captured Golbat. He soon sees Gliscor and sneaks up on him, successfully capturing him. Meanwhile, Weavile walks alone after having split from Hypno, but she wonders if Hypno actually likes her. Suddenly, a Safari Ball flies past her head; it belongs to Kadabra, who says he missed on purpose because he wants to talk to her. Weavile doesn't believe him and throws hers back at him, but he dodges. He reminds her that he could use telekinesis on the ball to capture her, but he won't to show he's telling the truth, saying he wants to talk after the challenge. Weavile considers it and decides that it seems safe, so she agrees. Suddenly, she's captured by Kadabra, who says he wanted to talk AFTER the challenge, but for now he has to win. In the confessional, Weavile wonders what Kadabra could want, suspecting he's up to another evil scheme and wondering if it has to do with convincing her that Hypno doesn't like her. Hypno says he was captured by Gardevoir, but should be safe because she and Mismagius double-teamed him. He ponders how well things are going, saying Kadabra won't make it to the merge because he has a "clever but submissive ally in Weavile," adding that she's not bad to look at before shaking his head to clear his mind. Kadabra admits that he is desperate, but he refuses to let Hypno make him a target, and figures that if he protects Weavile from being hurt by him, she might ally with him instead. Bronzong floats through the swamp alone, thinking of new plots. His current plan is to have Trapinch eliminate Diglett before eliminating her himself, but he is captured by Gabite before he can formulate too many ideas. She returns Bronzong's ball to the starting area, where Charmeleon is guarding Gliscor and Trapinch's balls for his team while Kadabra guards Golbat, Wooper, Weavile, and Hypno. Charmeleon asks to be allowed to do something, but Gabite says they need a guard before she is sucked into Kadabra's Poke Ball. Charmeleon is angry, but Kadabra says he only promised a truce with Charmeleon to guard the Poke Balls; Gabite was never involved. Charmeleon throws his Safari Ball at Kadabra and captures him. He runs over and frees Gabite, Wooper, and Golbat, considering freeing Weavile and Hypno but deciding against it. Arcanine searches for a teammate to hide out with, having just captured Froslass. Suddenly, he bumps into Ninetales. He promises he's not armed, and Ninetales decides she won't catch him because he's defenseless. Arcanine slyly remarks that he thinks she "still wants to catch him," before suddenly being captured by Pidgeot, who looks at Ninetales before flying off. After Froslass releases Kadabra and Trapinch before being caught herself, Mew announces that there will be no more releasing teammates from this time forward to speed up the game. At this point, Gliscor, Froslass, and Bronzong had all been captured from the Cool Cresselias team, while Banette, Gabite, Arcanine, and Gengar had been captured from the Deadly Darkrais. Gardevoir soon captures the unsuspecting Charmeleon and finds Mismagius as well as Kadabra, who just captured Murkrow flying overhead. Luxio suddenly bursts out from the bushes, startling everyone, but Kadabra captures her. Just as he remarks that that was a dumb move, Wooper bursts through the bushes, pushing Diglett in his wheelbarrow, and captures both Kadabra and Gardevoir as Mismagius stares on dumbfounded at what just occurred. Kadabra is embarrassed to have been captured by Wooper and Diglett, of all people. Wooper continues pushing Diglett, sad that they had to lose Luxio but glad that only a few enemies are left. Wooper is glad that they're doing so well for having only one pair of legs and no arms between them, but Diglett corrects that he has feet; just as he is about to explain this to Wooper, Wooper is captured by a Safari Ball that is revealed to belong to Trapinch. She quietly says she just wants to talk, saying she's sorry for everything. Trapinch says it's okay that her dreams and his reality don't align, but she wants him to know that after really getting to know him, he's more than "the Prince Charming that appeared on her TV screen." She promises that there are no hard feelings and that she won't capture him, but he is suddenly captured anyway by Mismagius, who appears from behind. Trapinch hangs her head, ashamed that her actions got Diglett captured, and captures herself in a Poke Ball. Mismagius believes she has won, but Golbat swoops down from above and spits out a Poke Ball onto Mismagius. Golbat is overjoyed to have won a challenge, feeling useful, until a smirking Mew informs him that he's not the last one. Just as Golbat tries thinking of who he missed, Electrode pops out from the stack of Poke Balls and captures him, saying him blending in with the Poke Balls was their last-resort strategy all along. Golbat is sucked in and Mew declares the Cool Cresselias the winners, shocked that Electrode actually managed to be useful for once. Electrode protests that he was useful last time, but Gardevoir points out that it was only because Piloswine sabotaged the whole challenge, which Electrode can't really argue with. Mew wanders off to deal with a "Hitmonlee infestation," while Weavile asks Electrode who could have come up with that plan, because it clearly wasn't him. Bronzong interjects to cover up his plan by taunting Weavile by saying that she couldn't come up with a successful plan last season without Kadabra's help, distracting everyone from her question. Mew begins the elimination ceremony, mocking the Darkrais for losing to Electrode. Votes are distributed between Golbat for losing to Electrode, Diglett for being stuck in a wheelbarrow and not able to do very much, Gabite because she was caught early and Hypno wants her gone, and Gengar debating between Weavile and Gabite. In the end, the first Pokeblocks go to Charmeleon, Hypno, Murkrow, and Luxio, followed by Wooper, Weavile, Gengar, Banette, and Arcanine. After a brief pause, Gabite is given a Pokeblock too, leaving Golbat and Diglett as the last two. Mew draws out the suspense before finally announcing that the last Pokeblock goes to Golbat. However, before he can finish, Trapinch interjects. She says it's her fault Diglett got caught and she wants to take the jump for him. Diglett tries to stop her, but Mew says it's great for ratings. Trapinch apologizes to Diglett for not getting to know him better and wishes him good luck before jumping, leaving a speechless Diglett in the plane. Mew says that counts as the elimination, angering Mismagius who says her team just lost some strength even though they won. When Mew asks if Trapinch was really a strong player, Mismagius admits he has a point. Mew dismisses the campers and Wooper wanders over to Diglett, asking if he's okay. Diglett sighs and says he just realized that maybe Trapinch wasn't so bad after all. Trapinch's pre-recorded confessional is played; she explains that she knew Diglett would be voted out and decided ahead of time to save him. She's sad to be the first newcomer to go, but she thinks it's her fault Diglett is on the chopping block, so it's only right she takes the fall for him. She's grateful for Mew and Mewtwo giving her such a great experience on the show and says goodbye before leaving to save Diglett. Ninetales sighs, upset about the whole situation with Pidgeot watching her all the time. She knows Pidgeot was upset by Gliscor cheating on her last season, but that doesn't mean Ninetales would do the same thing. Suddenly, Mew pops out from nowhere and plays music notes, telling a shocked Ninetales to put her feelings into a song. She goes into the cargo hold, followed by Pidgeot, who has brought Gliscor along to spy on Ninetales with her. Ninetales leads into a fast-paced song called "Live My Life (Get Outta My Way)." In the song, Ninetales says Pidgeot has no reason not to trust her because she hasn't done anything wrong, Arcanine is just a friend, and she has no intention of breaking up with Houndoom. Still, she admits she can't stop thinking about Arcanine, but Pidgeot and the stress of the show aren't helping the situation. She just wants everyone to step back and let her live her life. Meanwhile, Pidgeot sings in the background that she knew Ninetales liked him, though Gliscor thinks she's overreacting. Ninetales finishes by asserting that she'll do what she wants and no one will control her. Mew comes back and congratulates her on her performance. Ninetales leaves, followed by Pidgeot; Gliscor stays behind to talk to Mew about how difficult women can be before Mewtwo reminds Mew of Celebi over the intercom, causing a furious Mew to teleport away. In the confessional, Gliscor says he's conflicted; he knows cheating is bad, but Ninetales hasn't done anything wrong yet, and he thinks Pidgeot is being overly sensitive due to when he kissed Lopunny last season, which he makes clear that he seriously regrets for MANY reasons. Kadabra waits for Weavile in a hallway of the plane. She shows up and says she almost didn't come, as Kadabra says he expected her to be under one of Hypno's spells. Weavile fires back at Kadabra for his past flaws, touching a nerve when she calls him a coward and causing him to explode in anger, making Weavile say he hasn't changed, although Kadabra says she doesn't have the best track record of credibility either. The two put the issue aside to discuss the real topic: Kadabra needs Weavile's help to eliminate Hypno. Weavile laughs, saying she shouldn't be surprised; she was in an alliance with him too when he tried to eliminate her. Kadabra insists that Hypno is a backstabber, but Weavile doesn't think that Kadabra has any reason to genuinely want to help her since they're enemies. Kadabra says "a stronger enemy has united lesser enemies," quoting himself from last season. Weavile is not convinced and rejects Kadabra's offer, promising to tell Hypno. Kadabra says she should go tell him, because he has his own plans, but privately he realizes that he'll need Weavile's help if he's ever going to get anywhere with this plan. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes